


The Date

by Shinnington



Series: Dear John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Online Dating
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnington/pseuds/Shinnington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erste ‚vermisste Szene‘ von „Dear John“. John und „William“ treffen sich zu ihrer Verabredung. Die Dinge laufen nicht besonders gut. (Macht mehr Sinn wenn ihr „Dear John“ vorher gelesen habt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437147) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Normalerweise hielt sich John nicht für einen „Klamotten“-Typ – wenn überhaupt, war es immer mehr Sherlocks Bereich gewesen. Was bedeutete, dass er selbst nach einer sehr gründlichen Dusche und fast fünfundvierzig Minuten vor dem Kleiderschrank stand und immer noch keine Ahnung hatte was er zu einem ersten Date anziehen sollte. Naja, nicht _ein_ erstes Date, sondern _das_ erste Date. William von Angesicht zu Angesicht treffen. Persönlich. In Reichweite um ihn berühren zu können.

 

Wie sah er überhaupt aus? Seine E-Mails waren sorgsam ohne irgendwelche Einzelheiten – selbst wenn er hier und da etwas verraten hatte, war es immer so _vage_. Groß, über diesen Teil war er direkt gewesen und – wenn man zwischen den Zeilen las – wahrscheinlich auch dünn. Brille, obwohl es keinen Hinweis gab ob er sie immer trug und, speziell, ob er sie heute Abend tragen würde. John kam nicht umhin sich jemanden vorzustellen der in etwa wie ein Professor aussah – William war Intelligent, offensichtlich und in Johns Gedanken sah er auch danach aus. Er konnte nicht so brillant sein wie Sherlock es war, weil niemand so brillant sein konnte wie Sherlock es gewesen war, aber er hatte schon bewiesen, dass er gut schreiben konnte und oh Gott, was wenn er hässlich war? Was wenn er _umwerfend_ war?

 

 _Es spielt keine Rolle – er wird für dich da sein. Er hat schon deine Fotos gesehen, also wird er dich nicht aufgrund deiner schäbigen Klamotten zurückweisen._ John schloss die Augen, griff in seinen Kleiderschrank und nahm das erste Shirt welches seine Finger berührten. Ließ es dann los, tastete herum und griff sich stattdessen ein weicheres. Man konnte ebenso gut auch optimistisch sein und annehmen, dass er und William sich nah genug kamen damit seine Qualitäten in Bezug auf Klamotten ins Spiel kamen.

 

Das Shirt war abgehakt und damit war der Rest des Outfits einfach. Der deutliche Gewinner für die weichste Textur gegen seiner Haut (und William, hoffentlich) war das marineblaue Hemd welches auch zufällig das Blau in seinen Augen hervorbrachte. Schnell schnappte John sich Shorts, Socken und eine Hose zu der eine fremde Frau im Pub meinte, die würde seinen Hintern gut zur Geltung bringen. (Sie war offensichtlich betrunken und dieser Kommentar brachte John einen wütenden Blick von ihrer Verabredung ein, und seitdem sich seine Auswahl an Frauen verdoppelte hatte, hallte dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf wieder und John glaubte ihr mit einer gewissen Zuversicht. Es war nicht so, dass John seinen eigenen Hintern gut einschätzen konnte.) Er kam am Restaurant zwanzig Minuten zu früh an.

 

John hatte… okay, er hatte mehr als nur ein bisschen über den Ort ihrer Verabredung nachgedacht. Er hatte ein paar Tagträume über sein optimales „erstes Date“ mit William gehabt, seit dem verblüffenden Chat an Weihnachten um ehrlich zu sein. Mikawa hatte den Vorteil nicht weit von seiner Wohnung entfernt zu sein (praktisch), nicht so nobel, dass es unangenehm wäre und da das Essen direkt an seinem Tisch zubereitet wurde, hatte man etwas wo man zuschauen und/oder drüber reden konnte falls die Unterhaltung nachlie­­­­­ß. Der einzige wirkliche Nachteil war die Wartesituation – große Gemeindetische hießen, dass man erst Platz nehmen durfte, wenn alle da waren. Das hieß, dass John in einem kleinen Eingangsbereich warten musste und seine Nerven abkühlen konnte. Wortwörtlich abkühlen, da ihm jedes Mal die kalte Luft von draußen entgegen kam, wenn jemand die Tür öffnete. Es gab Bänke, harte Holz Dinger die nur vage an einem japanischen Stil erinnerten, aber John entschied sich dafür sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen und das idiotische hin und her laufen. Die Wand bestand aus einer Holzverkleidung, keine Fenster und so zuckte er jedes mal erwartungsvoll zusammen wenn jemand herein kam.

 

Es war Samstagabend, das Restaurant war gut besucht und er zuckte oft zusammen. Eine Handvoll der Gäste waren Männer die alleine waren, aber niemand schaute ihn ein zweites mal an.

 

Dann zwei Minuten vor Sechs, die Tür öffnete sich zum vierzehnten Mal in acht Minuten. John schaute auf, schätzte sofort ob der Neuankömmling William sein könnte-

 

Groß.

 

Kleine Brille mit goldenem Gestell.

 

Leicht gebräunte Haut (jedenfalls mehr als die meisten Londoner im Februar).

 

Kurze goldbraune Haare, die am Ansatz dunkler waren.

 

Und diese Wangenknochen würde er überall wiedererkennen.

 

Die Tür schloss sich leise hinter Sherlock. Die leicht kratzige und leise Japanische Musik spielte im Hintergrund. Durch die dünnen Türen in der eigentlichen Restaurant Lobby konnte John das Plätschern des unechten Wasserfalls hören. In der Luft hing der schwere Geruch von Soja und Knoblauch. Die beiden Wandleuchter rechts und links an der Tür, tauchten den kleinen Eingangsbereich in ein kränklich wirkendes Gelb. Und John und Sherlock starrten sich beide nur an.

 

„John.“ Sherlock schaute runter, nahm Johns sorgfältig geplantes Outfit in sich auf und schaute John dann wieder ins Gesicht. „Du siehst gut aus.“

 

John starrte ihn weiter an.

 

„Das Marineblau bringt deine Augen zur Geltung.“

 

_Was. Zur. Hölle._

Sherlock kam etwas näher, eine Spur von Nervosität verdarb seine sonst so perfekte Körperhaltung. „Es ist – es ist schön dich wiederzusehen, John. Ich habe dich vermisst.“

 

Und er beugte sich vor um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

 

John bewegte sich nicht bewusst – in einem Moment stand er noch wie angewurzelt da als die Lippen seines totgeglaubten Mitbewohners seinen eigenen näher kamen, und im nächsten Moment stolperte er rückwärts gegen die Wand und hielt sich die wunden Fingerknöchel. Sherlocks Augen waren vor Schock geweitet.

 

„Raus hier!“ Johns Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, aber sicherlich war Sherlock in der Lage es zu deduzieren.

 

„John.“

 

„Raus.“

 

„John.“ Sherlock bewegte sich nicht, berührte nicht die Stelle seiner Wange wo sicherlich bald ein blauer Fleck entstehen würde. „Du bist wütend auf mich.“

 

„Du warst tot.“

 

Sherlock schaute ihn mit großen gefühlvollen Augen an. „John. Bitte.“

 

„Nein.“ John hielt eine Hand hoch um jedes weitere Argumentieren zu verhindern. „Ich kann nicht – ich kann das nicht tun, Sherlock.“

 

„Ich bin auch William“, murmelte Sherlock. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht das war was du erwartet hast.“

 

Johns lachen als antwortet blieb ihm fast im Hals stecken. „Ich – ja, dass kannst du wohl sagen. Ja. Und jetzt raus hier.“

 

„John-„

 

„Schön.“ Da Sherlock sich offensichtlich nicht bewegte, zwängte John sich an ihm vorbei und öffnete mit der Schulter die Tür. „Genieß dein Abendessen, ‚William‘. Kontaktiere mich nicht noch einmal.“

 

Sherlock folgte ihm nicht. John lief im dunklen nach Hause und saß für lange Zeit auf seinem Bett und starrte ins nichts. Seinen Laptop ließ er zu.


End file.
